


Like a family

by urproblematicfav



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Get shook, I tried ok, Murder Family, O wow a non pwp post, at least for me, i just, i love them all so much, idk - Freeform, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Zer0 thinks about the concept of family 38 hours before its time to end this





	Like a family

**Author's Note:**

> boi I just have a lot of borderlands feels. I love my murder family so much.
> 
> Also aye, some of my Zer0 back story headcanon leaks in there.

This was it, The end.

In just a another 38 hours they'd take the hero's pass, rescue Lilith and stop Handsome Jack or just, die.  
It was the most tense day and a half of Zer0's life. 

They had never intended to be apart of any of this, coming to Pandora only for some attempt to find a cure for their chronic boredom. They had originally paid no mind to the rag tag team they had been forced to stick with or the insane CEO that controlled the planet. It was all irrelevant to Zer0, weird foreign concepts of society and government that generally was uninteresting unless it ended in a paycheck. But over the time they traveled and killed with the other Vault Hunters, Zer0 had gained a little sister, became close friends with a man who kisses his turret like his girlfriend and seen a girl straight up live stream another woman locking people into voidless bubbles for views. Pandora was a weird place full of new beginnings for everyone. Regardless of literally anything that could hold them back anywhere else in the Galaxy. They had learned so much more about what they are and where they came from after coming to Pandora's bandit covered planet then they ever had would've before.

Zer0 barely slept that night. Too caught up thinking about their past and time on this planet. Most of the other Vault Hunters stayed up fidgeting and doing whatever unfinished things that needed to be done.  
Gaige neurotically tinkered with Deathtrap and her arm, Maya stayed with Krieg through the night helping him meditate or at least get some form of rest. Salvador got drunk at Moxxi's with Axton, trying to ignore his possible impending death while Axton just panicked in a corner booth with his turrets.

 

In the morning when Pandora's blistering bright son arose so did the vault hunters, though reluctantly.  
They all collectively gathered their guns and shields and ammo in preparation.   
Axton coughed awkwardly and stood up and glanced at all the other vault hunters in the room.  
"Alrighty, its the final hour my dudes. If you have any dramatic last words, speak now or forever hold your peace because we might all die."  
They all shifted their eyes around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with each other.  
Gaige hopped up onto the table and placed her hands on her hips. "Well! Axton is right, this is the end so uh..." She stuttered and shakily continued. "W-when I was forced to come to Pandora after accidentally becoming a wanted murderer back home, I was scared as fuck. I was just a lone girl with her death robot on a planet I knew nothing about." Her confidant stance drops a little as she awkwardly places her hands onto each other. "You all took me in, helped me find a place to be and figure things out." Gaige says swallowing thickly and totally not crying. "So thanks for everything and I hope we don't all die. Yeaokthatsitkbye."

Salvador stood up next.  
"You didn't kick me out on the principal of me being a cannibal, which is more then what some people have done."  
Salvador sat back down.

Axton hummed and nodded, not expecting much anyway. "Well uh, my turn I guess?" He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled painfully.  
"So Imma be honest here and come out and say that I really only came here to get rich and that's 'bout it. But I couldn't be prouder to have found my way to this squad and its a genuine honor to go to battle with you all." He choked a bit and waved his hand while rubbing his face with the other. "Ok someone else's turn now."

Krieg stood up next and started shouting. "THE BATTLE WE WILL TRAVERSE WILL BE BLOODY AND FULL OF THE SEVERED MEAT THAT WE WILL SALT TOGETHER AS A MURDER FAMILY." Maya smiled easily, understanding the general message of what Krieg was trying to say. "Yeah, we'll kill Jack. It'll be a group activity." The siren says happily. "THE STORM WILL RAGE ON." Maya snorts and places a hand on Krieg's knee, causing him calm down a little and just stare at her for a moment.

Axton cut in again, this time talking to Zer0 directly. "So you got anything to say before we go, ninja man?"

Zer0 watched silently as all the other vault hunters looked to them, waiting for their answer.

"I have never had a family before, the closest I had to one was keeping the other facility children from crying as much as I could."

They spoke with their head tilted down, breaking their traditional haiku speak.

"But by coming here, I have gained so much.  
Both by abstaining the challenge I have always sought for and finding out what love is..."

"I now understand what it means to fight for someone other then yourself and I am happy to go to war with the people I love,"

They swallowed thickly and stood up straight and looked around the room at their new found family.  
"And if I could do it all over again..."

"I would rather die/a million deaths with you all/then live one alone"

Gaige flopped her arms around and started crying before running over to Zer0 and forcibly hugging them.  
"Fuck man, that's so gay," she cried and squeezed the assassin. Soon all the other vault hunters jumped over and wrapped their arms around Zer0 too till it was a pile of limbs and crying people on the floor.

"Shall we go kill Jack now?..."

**Author's Note:**

> aye I have a tumblr and I do fic commissions(pls I need money)so hmu if your interested in that or just wanna see my dumb posts https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com


End file.
